


The Master Hacker: Starship Factory: Near Assembly Line 2

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [37]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Bartering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: When Jaster can't seduce a key card out of Costel, Lilika takes over.
Relationships: Lilika Rhyza/Costel
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Master Hacker: Starship Factory: Near Assembly Line 2

They were lost. Lilika couldn’t even figure out where they were going, and she was excellent at tracking. But this place was all plastiglass and metal and contained no differentiating indicators—everything looked the same. Each corridor was a replica of the last. Even the machines they were fighting were all identical. She glared at Jaster.

“Well? Where do we go from here?”

He glanced at Steve.

“Do you know?”

“I, well, Mr. Rogue, last time I was here I had complete access. Now…”

“So we need access,” said Jaster. “There have been a few scientists and engineers here who haven’t fled yet. Let’s ask them.”

“This is a mistake,” said Lilika, but Jaster didn’t listen to her. The next person he came across, a woman in a blue and white uniform, he questioned. She had short hair, was actually rather attractive. Lilika took the opportunity to look her over while Jaster was talking.

“We’re here to track down Jupis Tooki McGanel,” said Jaster, giving her a casual smile. He leaned a hand on his hip. “But we can’t seem to gain access to any places beyond this area.”

“Of course not,” she said. “That’s restricted access.”

“Of course it is,” said Jaster, and paused.

“I’m Costel.” She looked unimpressed with him. “Look, to gain access you need a factory key card. You’re not the first hunter who’s been asking.”

“Any idea how we can get one?”

“No.”

Lilika watched on in disgust as Jaster cocked his hip, leaned in a little more, exuded more charm. She never understood why women went for that. A man was a man, and bound to be disappointing in bed.

“Really, _any_ information you can give would be helpful.”

“I have one,” said Costel. “Most employees do. But we don’t just hand them out.”

“I understand.” Jaster shot her a cocky grin now. “And I’m not asking you to.”

Costel made a face.

“Of course you are. And you’re trying to offer something for it. But I’m not interested. Men are infinitely disappointing.”

Lilika smirked, amused. Jaster seemed unperturbed by this. Lilika marveled at the number of women who must have turned him down for him to have actually grown accustomed to rejection.

“I have zehn, if you prefer.”

“I don’t, actually.

“Your feeble skills are getting us nowhere,” said Lilika. Jaster wasn’t seducing anyone. Men. They thought they actually had any aptitude. No, the clear, straightforward approach was best here. She pulled her hatchet and moved swiftly to where Costel was, placed the blade under her chin. “Now. We would like to take your keycard for a time and give it back when we’re through.”

Lilika had expected Costel to be afraid, or at least uneasy. Instead she looked Lilika in the eye.

“Wow,” she said. “What’s your name?”

“Lilika, and I will be the one who cuts your throat if you don’t give us the keycard.”

“I would _much_ rather sleep with you.”

Lilika stared intensely at her. The intimidation was not supposed to be arousing. But Costel stared back, unafraid, and, to Lilika’s surprise, the engineer’s hand reached out, fingers brushing the palm of Lilika’s free hand. Such a delicate yet pointed touch. It stirred something under Lilika’s skin.

“Well, Lilika?” asked Costel.

“I am not comfortable with killing employees,” said Steve from behind her.

Lilika could practically feel Jaster silently encouraging her. For an instant, she thought of Kisala—but they hadn’t had any sort of relationship beyond bickering, and they’d only kissed once. Lilika didn’t even know if she could repair anything with Kisala, if there was even a chance for them. And she very much liked it when a woman found her attractive for her warrior skills.

“Fine,” she said, and pulled the hatchet away.

Costel immediately leaned forward and kissed her. It was a brief action, but she came away with Lilika’s bottom lip for a moment before pulling away.

“I have an office just back here,” she said. “If you want to march me in there and lock the door.”

Lilika didn’t even glance back at the other two. Jaster and Steve could wait right there. She tapped the side of Costel’s shoulder with the flat of her hatchet and nodded toward the door. Costel entered, turned on the light. Lilika shut the door, found the lock.

Unlike the rest of Zerard, Costel’s office smelled good. She had a balance of things set about—a small fountain burbled clean water, several potted plants dotted the tables and shelves, two beautiful carved rocks. There was a hint of spice in the air. Costel leaned against her desk, butt pressed up against it, palms flat, and looked Lilika up and down.

“I hope you’re as good as you are with that hatchet.”

“I am a warrior.” Lilika crossed to her, took hold of her chin. “You will not be disappointed.”

When she kissed Costel, the engineer immediately melted into her embrace. Lilika ran her hands up Costel’s sides, ran them down again, teased like she would cup her breasts but backed off each time. Costel’s mouth grew hungrier—good. Lilika wanted her so warm and aching she’d be completely moldable. Her heart fluttered like in battle, but much more enjoyably. It had been a while since Lilika had touched a woman, really treated her well, and she desperately wanted the experience to be wonderful and maddening and—

“Lilika,” moaned Costel against the corner of her mouth. She began to unbutton her blue uniform, fielding Lilika’s kisses as she went.

Oh, Lilika wanted so much to feel her soft skin under that rough uniform, wanted to feel the pulse beating in her stomach, kiss her there, devour her…Costel pulled Lilika’s hands to her, up under her unbuttoned uniform to her breast. Lilika treated them gently, massaged them with reverence. She trailed her hands lower, felt the curve of Costel’s stomach, slid a hand in Costel’s pants. Lilika’s fingers ran through the silken curls there, found Costel’s clit. Costel was so aroused she’d gotten wet enough for it to reach even here; Lilika barely had to work it for Costel to go off under her. She consumed Costel’s moans with kisses, drew out the orgasm, pulled back slightly.

“Mmm,” said Costel. Her eyes glittered with satisfaction.

“I am not finished with you,” said Lilika.

“No mercy?” asked Costel.

“Not for you.” Lilika slid her hand up Costel’s shirt, fondling her more greedily now. She pulled her other hand out of Costel’s pants and pulled them down until they fell, bunched, to Costel’s shoes. “Not from me.”

“If I can’t walk out of here,” said Costel, “Then I can’t stop you if you take my keycard.”

“Then I think it’s to my advantage if you can’t walk out of here,” said Lilika. She kissed her way down to Costel’s breast, took a nipple into her mouth. Costel’s fingers found the back of her neck, head, their touch wonderful. Lilika circled Costel’s clit with a finger and she went off again, releasing a half-gasp, half-sob into the air.

“Oh, damn,” she moaned.

“You’re very sensitive.” Lilika had to work most women up, but Costel must have been neglected too long. Poor woman. “Breathe.”

Lilika pulled back, gave Costel a moment. She pulled down the clothes covering her right breast and fondled herself, waiting for Costel’s eyes to fall on her hungrily. When they did she moved closer, let Costel feel her, touch her. Lilika closed her eyes and reveled in a woman’s touch for a while. When Costel’s free hand went for the clothing at her hips, though, she took hold of Costel’s wrist, hard.

“What?”

“You are letting me take control,” said Lilika. “I’m the one with the hatchet.”

“But I want—”

Lilika leaned in and snarled.

“You are mine!”

She touched Costel’s clit again; the woman went off.

“Ahh! I’m yours,” she moaned.

Lilika kissed her again. Costel’s chest was heaving. Lilika wanted to pull something even bigger out of her, wanted to orgasm with Costel. She loved riding waves of climax with another woman, how close she felt to someone in that instant. She wanted to give that to both of them.

“Your legs are shaking.”

“You keep…I’ve never this many times in a row before.” Costel’s eyes still glinted with greed when she looked at Lilika, though. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Lilika kissed her, hard, passionate. She didn’t know how much more she could take, either. She was wet and hot and so needy, and their bodies pressing together against the desk had her worried she’d go off if she so much as rubbed her clit a little. Costel was so responsive to her touch, a woman who understood what high honor sleeping with a warrior like Lilika was.

“You’re still standing,” said Lilika. “You can take more.”

“Lilika…”

Lilika dropped to her knees before Costel, ran her hands up the woman’s inner thighs, feeling their silken softness, how they trembled. Costel moaned as Lilika leaned in. She smelled wonderful, better than the room, better than anything Lilika could think of. Lilika needed to taste her, to run her tongue over her. She took Costel’s swollen clit into her mouth, appreciating the gasp she heard as she did, the fact Costel managed not to immediately orgasm. But then, by the fourth time it might take a little while. Lilika could handle that.

She lavished Costel’s clit with adoration, relishing the little moans and gasps she heard. Then Lilika reached up, slid two fingers inside Costel. The woman was so wet it was easy; she felt Costel clench around her, her body thrilling to accept Lilika, then release, relax to her. Lilika pleasured her with two fingers as she sucked her clit, kept the motions exactly the same as she heard the slight change in Costel’s little noises.

And then, after the buildup, Costel’s orgasm broke again. She screamed this time, a beautiful primal sound, and Lilika had to join her. She pulled her fingers out and, slick with Costel’s wetness, used them on herself. Her own clit exploded in pleasure and Lilika could barely keep her lips on Costel as she came. She didn’t let up on either of them, let Costel cry herself hoarse, drew her own pleasure out.

“Lilika,” gasped Costel. Her fingers dug into the side of the desk and her legs were shaking badly.

When Lilika finally released her she slid toward the floor; Lilika gave her a hand so she wouldn’t hurt herself. They were both hot and breathing hard still. Lilika smiled, ran her hand over the top of Costel’s short hair, smoothing it back down. This was what she’d needed to get that filthy prison off her mind.

She thought about offering Costel a place in Burkaqua Village. She thought about offering her a place on the Dorgenark. But an engineer fit in neither of those places.

“It’s by the stack of books,” said Costel, and it took Lilika half a minute to remember what she was talking about. “You’d better go while I still can’t walk.” She giggled. “Damn!”

Lilika got to her feet, righted her clothes, grabbed her weapons again. She found the keycard where Costel said it would be but stopped at the door.

“Should I come back this way…”

“Please don’t,” said Costel, and Lilika had to look at her then, see it in her eyes. “Because if you do I’ll probably end up running away with you and…I can’t do that. Not now.” She paused. “Thanks. And I hope you get this creep.”

Lilika nodded, turned away.

“No, Steve, the scream was a good thing. Lilika’s fine,” she heard Jaster saying as she exited. She shut the door behind her; he jumped up from where he’d been sitting on the floor leaned up against the far wall.

“It was a remarkably long, intense vocal production,” said Steve. “But it is good to see you are well and uninjured.”

Lilika glanced at Jaster.

“The robot doesn’t know about…?”

Jaster shrugged.

“Well, he certainly wouldn’t have learned about it if you’d gone in there.” Lilika stretched an arm, proud of herself. Men just couldn’t please a woman like a woman could. “It was Costel who screamed, Steve.”

“Oh, no! You didn’t—”

“She’s fine. More than fine. Ask Jaster your questions.”

Jaster sighed.

“All I’ve been doing is answering his questions.”

“I have learned that ‘sleeping with’ is a euphemism for encounters of a sexual nature. I’m afraid when I was programmed I wasn’t intended to be around more than small children.”

“Can you believe he’s been on a ship with pirates and doesn’t know about sex?” Jaster sounded offended. “He’s even seen them at it and never asked—”

“I never want to think about men fornicating again,” said Lilika.

Jaster rubbed the back of his head.

“Uh…Let’s get going. If you have the keycard?”

Lilika held it up. She didn’t glance back at the door to Costel’s office as they left. A warrior didn’t look back.


End file.
